Blindsided
by NLZoroark
Summary: Katniss was captured instead of Peeta. She was rescued and now that the rebels have there Mockingjay back. Peeta can see her...but somethings not right...Both Katniss and Peeta's POV will be used
1. Chapter 1

I pace around living compartment. Why haven't I been aloud to see her? It's been weeks since they rescued the victors from the Capitol. 1 week spent in intensive care and 2 weeks recovering from surgery. That's the part that makes me worry. Surgery...for what? It only adds to my fear of losing the last person I love more then anything.

I sit with Prim and her mother at breakfast this morning. It seems to brighten their dim faces to know someone else cares about what happens to Katniss too. I haven't seen Gale since they got back. I hope he's ok.

It's quiet at our table; none of use talk, we just eat in silence until they're no more reason to be at the table anymore.

I'm on my way from the dining hall when Boggs intercepts me.

"They want you at the hospital right now." he says.

"Do you think they'll let me see her?" I try not to get too excited, but it's impossible to get excited over the possibility of finally seeing her again.

"There's a good possibility." by the tone in his over he's telling me not to get my hopes up. Even if I find it a struggle.

I wait a few seconds after he leaves before begin what seems like a mix of a walk and a run towards the hospital.

"Go right on in she's waiting for you." A nurse from 13 says as soon as I walk into the hospital.

"Her room is down the hall, last one on the left."

I give her a warm smile and a quick thank you as I walk down the hall of the hospital. It's strange in a way that the nurse knew what I was here for right away. Then again why else would I be here?

I stand outside the door for a moment, remembering the last time I saw here. She was so thin, her usually olive skin was paper white and her long black hair had been cut to her jawline. She looked like only a shell of the person I knew her to be.

I take in a deep breath before turning the door handle as I enter the hospital room. I see her in the bed at the far end of the room. The hospital bed is propped into it's sitting position but her eyes are close and she looks like she's sleeping, the only thing that gives her away is the set of her lips. They're always parted when she's asleep.

I am standing in front of her bed now, she doesn't look as frail and she has some of her colour back. I've only been standing here for less then a second when she opens her mouth.

"Is that you Peeta?" I know she wasn't asleep but I'm still startled when she speaks.

"Yes it's me." I smile. "How did you know?"

"You have the loudest tread of any person I've ever met." She smiles and leans forward into more of a sitting position with her eyes focused on her hands, that she has folded in her lap.

I don't hesitate for a second. I sit down on the bed and give her a hug; she doesn't hesitate to return it.

"I missed you." I whisper it in her ear.

When we release she still keeps her eyes on her hands almost like a shy child. It worries me. I wanted to keep this reunion a light one but as much as I know both of us want that, I don't think it will happen.

The silence last sometime before I break it.

"Why did it take so long for me to see you? Is everything alright?" I don't want to press her but I can't seem to help it.

There's a long pause before she responds. "Do you remember after the last Capitol Broadcast? The own about the attack?"

She still isn't looking at me.

I do remember, she warned us about the attack on 13, saved the entire population but served a beating from Snow for it.

"Yes." I can feel worry creeping into my voice.

"I'm really shouldn't tell you, they don't want me to. They didn't even you to see me until much later." She slowly draws in a breath.

The worry is still building. I know it's hard for her but it takes so much not to plead for her to hurry up and tell me what wrong. But I let her take her time.

"They tried something and...it didn't work like it was supposed to...it did something to me."

What did they try? What was it supposed to do? What did it do? These questions try to find there way out, but I swallow them back. Instead I want try something. The one thing that can calm my worry. I want her just to look at me.

She looks in danger of crying from what I can see. I reach out my hand.

"Katniss? Look at me." I put my hand on her face, she jerks her head away.

"Please look at me and tell me, what did it do." I can hear the panic in my voice. I try to lift her face again be she grabs my hand.

"I can't." She says it in a whisper; I can tell she's crying.

"You can. Please just look at me, don't tell me anything if you don't want to just please, look at my." I say softly so only she can hear.

"No Peeta. I can't look at you." She whispers again. I can see the tears rolling off her face onto her lap.

"Why not?" I say

Then she looks at me...only she doesn't look at me. Her eyes stare off into the distance. They aren't filled with fire there cold like ice.

"I can't see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 OF MY STORY GUYS! YAAAAAAA **

**Forgive me if it sucks. I'm scared it's going to suck. **

**This chapter is Katniss's POV.**

"I can't see you." It breaks my heart to tell him this, but it's true. I can feel his warmth, I can hear his voice, but I can't see his face, I'll never see his face.

Never again will I see those eyes, that smile, not just Peeta's but my Mother's, Prim's and even Gale's who I haven't even heard from since they rescued us.

He puts his hands on my face again. I close my eyes tight to stop any more tears from falling out. I open them again with the tiny sliver of hope that when I get a glimpse at his face but I only see the world of light and shadows that don't make any sense to me. I can see him, but maybe I can try something else.

My hands clasp his face, for a moment they stay on his cheeks before I find my fingers traveling across his face like I'm tracing lines of a familiar pattern. I'm amazed that I remember it so well even without my eyes to guide me. My fingers travel to his eyebrows and I caress the soft down of hair, then down the bridge of his nose to the tip before I place to of my fingers on his lips, I feel his breath on my fingers. Warm, steady and reassuring. I use my fingers as a target so when I lean forward our lips touch. I feel like I'm on fire.

The sound of someone clearing their throat breaks us. "I sorry to interrupt your...visit." The way she lingers on visit I don't think she knows what to make of the situation. "But you need to leave Solider Mellark."

"Does Coin need to see me?" He asks. From what I know. Ok fine. Been told Coin is the leader of 13 and has been work with Peeta over the past few weeks.

"No, it's not that. It's hospital protocol that guest leave when we are working with patients." I'm assuming she's a nurse, since I didn't recognize her voice when she came in. I have the same doctor but it's a different stream of nurses all the time.

"All right, I'll go." He kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later." I hear the bed creak as he stands up then the odd stamp that his feet make as he walks away, until it blends in with the sounds of the hospital.

"I've been instructed to take you to the showers." She says in an overly polite voice.

"All right." I say.

I get up from the bed, then I feel the nurses icy hands take hold of my right arm as she leads me towards the showers. I really don't need someone to take me to the showers. 40 paces down the hall turn right and walk 20 more paces. The number of times I've done this have given me a good sense of how many steps I need to take to get somewhere. It's like a list of instructions.

I hear the familiar clang of the door handle then the sound of it opening. I take three steps forward.

"I'll leave your clothing on the counter." She shuts the door before I can thank her. I have this entire bathroom mapped out in my head. I know exactly where everything is. I undress just tossing my clothes on the floor. (I haven't exactly found the laundry hamper yet). I take 5 steps forward, turn right, and put my hand up to the shower glass to make sure it's there. I move my hand 3 spaces to the right then down 1 where the door handle is. I pull it open and step inside, and turn on the water. I grab the soap that's to my left and begin to scrub my skin.

I think I've adapted to my vision loss well. It still bothers and upsets me but at least I can wash myself.

I reach up the wash my hair. It's so much shorter then it uses to be. The memory of how it happened comes back to me: Being slammed against a table, held down and the back and forth motion of a knife as it cut through my braid.

I'm back in my room now. Pretending to be asleep because there is nothing else I can do. The doctor comes in asking the usual useless 'How are you?' then giving me an update on my condition without giving me any idea of what exactly my condition is. I know I'm blind but the way they talk there seems to be more to it, and if there is more to it, I want to know.

The afternoon drags on as always until unfamiliar footsteps in my room attract my attention. "Ah, Miss Everdeen glad to see you're awake."

The voice is calm, female and authoritative. No introduction is needed I know who this is.

"I am Alma Coin. President of District 13." by the way she says it she is defiantly proud of her title.

"Pleased to meet you." I say. I stick out my hand and after a few second a cold boney hand takes it.

"Let's get straight to the point. I have an important matter to discuss." She says.

"What about?" I ask.

"Your fate." She really is going straight to the point. I suddenly find it hard to breathe. As far as I know my fate and the other prisoners are in Peeta's hands and those hands are very very safe.

"I am sure you know of Peeta's agreement about the captured victors safety."

I nod.

"That agreement included the 3 victors and the Mockingjay."

My palms are sweating and I can feel my self starting to shake. Where is she going with this?

"You are not fit to fill that position."

I don't want to know where she's going with this.

"Your fate will be decided by my war tribunal in 3 weeks. Since you are accused of being a traitor."

"This isn't fair!" I yell. "I can still be the Mockingjay! I don't need eyes to do it!"

"Blind hawks crash into trees Miss Everdeen, it is best to snap there necks before it gets to that."

**There Done Chapter 2! **

**SOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK. I NEED TO KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I watched Inception today so I was kind of inspired to play with dreams and stuff. And the amount of times I've looped Disturbed on my iPod to get into a creepy mood. I apologize for language and other stuff that might offend people**

**This is Katniss's POV again. Chill guys I will give you some Peeta but right now she still seems to be the central character.**

Coin's threat has made it impossible to turn my mind off. My eyes feel heavy but there is no way I will ever sleep with her threat still lingering in the air. I'm as good as a horse with a broken leg to her. I'm useless.

I try and shake the thought from my head. It's no way for me to be thinking, even if part of me knows it's true. What can I do? I can't shot that's for sure. I still have my voice but what has that done me in the past. Peeta's the one with the golden tongue. Peeta, I can't stop thinking about him. I kissed him and the strange part is...I don't even know why...

Hours go by before someone notices that I'm not sleeping and before I know I feel a needle jab into my right arm, delivering some sort of sleep medicine that will no doubt knock me out any second now. Any second now...

"Are you deaf bitch? I said move!" The Peacekeeper's hand pushes me forward with such force I hit the ground, my knees ache as they hit the icy concrete floor of the hallway. I struggle to get up but my knees protest and my hands are cuffed behind my back. I can't get off the ground.

"Get up!" He kicks me this time then grips my arms and hauls me to my feet. ''Now move!" This time he doesn't use his hand to push me forward. Instead he brings out a long metal stick with and electric prong at the end and taps me with it. I give a small yelp and run ahead a bit to avoid another shock.

The hallway is long and narrows as we travel. We pass a small mirror as we walk and a catch a glimpse of the helpless animal that in some way resembles me. I'm still wear the dress from the broadcast and my eye has gone black from were Snow hit me.

A large metal door is what is at the end of the hallway. It gives of an unfriendly and dangerous aura and suddenly I'm more then scared. I'm beyond terrified.

The door opens and the room beyond it is pure white. It's just waiting to be painted scarlet.

President Snow enters the room from an adjacent door as me and my escort enter the room as well. He greets me with a slap to the face.

"Where did you get that information?" For a man who has been so in control since everything began to fall apart. He doesn't seem in control at all right now. His face is bright red and I can see the steam rising off him.

"What information?" I say calmly. It only infuriates him more, but I can't hide the fact that this gives me such pleasure to see him so out of control.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't pretend you don't!"

"You should keep your plans more secret next time." I say with an insane grin. All it took to figure it out was listening to the guards when I was supposed to be asleep.

"Why don't I help take that grin off your face?" His voice has regained that calm in control tone and my grin is gone. He's won a small victory against me. "Hold her." Two Peacekeepers. The one that escorted me here and another one I haven't seen before grab my arms and hold me steady before I can react.

"Let me show you what happens when you don't cooperate with me." He takes a small rectangular black box from his coat and slowly opens it, pulling out a small needle filled with black sinister looking liquid. "Hold her steady." He moves towards me.

"This will hurt a lot less if you don't move." He whispers in my ear.

I don't move. I know there is no way out of this.

He places his hand on my shoulder and jabs the needle in my neck. At first nothing happens. Then my body goes cold and start to shiver. The Peacekeeper take there hold off me. My shivering grows more violent until my legs refuse to hold me up and I fall into cold darkness.

When everything comes back into focus the first thing I see is Snows face and I know that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"What happened?" I croak. I feel so tired like someone has drained all my energy. I start to cough it hurts and sounds congested, my mouth tastes like copper. I'm coughing up blood.

"Get her out of here. Put her in the infirmary." He instructs the guards.

"What happened?" I try asking again but it's worse then before.

He looks at me with snake eyes. "You had a seizure and you're coughing up blood."

"Why don't you just leave me here to die?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "If those were my intentions my dear you'd be dead by now."

He's right I would be.

There's a shift in the air or something like that because I immediately sense something isn't right. President Snow looks at me from where he stands as his skin grows whiter and teeth grow sharper as I watch him turn into a snake.

He slithers closer and lunges at my face with fangs fully out.

I wake up screaming in never ending darkness.

**Sorry if it isn't as gripping as the last ones but I had this urge to write some physiological torture. This was originally really disturbing but I pitched it to a friend and she said that I was crazy and sick minded so I toned it down.**

**P.S. Feedback is appreciated greatly**


End file.
